


What A Time To Be Alive

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: This is literally just cyber sex with David.
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	What A Time To Be Alive

*begin call*

"Hey! You got it to work!" David says through my laptop. He has been helping me set up zoom. Quarantine has left us with wanting hearts. Since we both meet so many people day to day, we thought it best to keep our distance.

"Yeah, you're coming in so clear! It's so nice to actually see you. It has been a while." I say smiling at him through the camera. He runs his hand through his long hair, "Oh, how I've missed you." his voice grows softer. I blush, "I've missed you too, can't stop thinking about our lovely night the last time you were in town." He smiles back at me and presses his tongue to his cheek. I can tell he has been thinking about that night as well. 

"Once all this is over and they open the borders again, I'm flying you out here," he says. "It's a date then." I imagine us strolling through London, maybe a dinner, a show, or even a little local watering hole sounds lovely too. 

"We could stay here at my place or I could get us a hotel? Anywhere you want to go." There's a shift in the conversation as I lean a little closer to the camera, "And what would you like to do if we had such a beautiful hotel room?" He lifts his eye brow in interest and leans in a bit closer as well. "I know exactly what I'd like to do with you."

I bite my lip, "Please tell me, David, I'd very much like to know." I can see his hand subtly move underneath the desk. I can only imagine him stroking himself slowly through the fabric of his sweatpants. 

"Where to start? I'd want to kiss you first." His accent teases my ears. I lick my lips. I trace my thumb across my bottom lip as well. I watch as he inhales, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes as he catches on to my little game.

"Well then, I would take off your shirt next." I say, I wonder for a moment if he would participate as well. And to my absolute pleasure, David slowly lifts his shirt up and off his head. The perfect amount of hair covers his chest.

We continue our little game until we are both completely naked and have moved from our offices to our bedrooms. David is lying on his side, leisurely stroking his cock. He is an absolute vision.

"Tell me, David, what would you want to do to me next." I trace my fingers from my neck, to my collarbone, then slowly down my breast. I love giving him a little show. His lips part as he watches me, taking in every little touch. His fingers comb through his brunette locks. I know how much he loves having his hair pulled. My fingers ache to do that once more.

"I would lay you down on that luxurious bed, spread your thighs, and make you cum with my mouth and my tongue." I gasp and my fingers trail down. I slowly begin touching myself. "I want to taste you. Lick you and kiss you for hours. I want to feel how you squeeze me with your thighs and I want to hold you down and watch you surrender to every orgasm I give you." My lips part and I close my eyes as I let the first hints of pleasure ripple through my body. "I want to make you come undone."

His breathing quickens as he watches me touch myself. I know how badly he wants to be here with me. Oh to feel his body against mine. The weight of him. How his beard feels against my skin. My hands in his soft, long hair. I can imagine how he would hold me. How tender each kiss would be. How every touch would be simultaneously so gentle but strong.

"David," I moan his name. He lets out a groan in response, "Fuck, I love how you say my name like that." "David, I want you to cum for me. Cum on yourself for me, dear. I want to see you." He closes his eyes and whispers, "So filthy. You wicked thing." 

He cums in spurts along his stomach. The sight of him coming undone for me is something to behold. He is stunning, a panting and glistening vision. My own personal show. 

I'm not far behind, and I continue moaning his name as I cum for him in return. I could hear him encouraging me through the laptop speakers, his accent far heavier and filled with lust. Telling me how beautiful I am, how much he wants me, how wet I am for him, telling me to let go, and so on. I give in and let waves of pleasure wash over me.

We lay together and catch our breath, watching one another through the screen. "What a waste, I want to lick it off of you." I say as he cleans himself off. "I'd much prefer you, but you already knew that." I let out a chuckle, "You put on quite a show, David. Doesn't compare to the real thing of course." "I should hope not!" he laughs.

We talk like this for another 30 minutes before the need for sleep hits me and I let out a yawn. "Get some sleep, I'll call you again in the morning, well, evening for me," he says. I smile and blow him a kiss goodnight. He pockets it, then wishes me a goodnight as well.

*end call*


End file.
